


A Toast To New Beginnings

by Birdy_f



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_f/pseuds/Birdy_f
Summary: This story is dedicated to a friend of mine; Beth xoLoki and Ivy are secretly dating but what will happen when Bruce (Her father figure) and the other Avengers find out?
Relationships: Ivy Baker/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Toast To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this :D

Bruce walked into the interns lab, watching as young boys and girls created robots and chemical formulas that would amaze any scientist that lived. For such young people, they had such old minds - always busy little bees, at least that’s what Tony called them.

Bruce walked up to his only intern, his apprentice, Ivy Baker. Long brown hair always pulled back into some eccentric hair style, most likely styled by Natasha or Wanda. Big brown doe eyes and freckled skin. She always wore lab coats dyed pastel green, always three times too big with the excuse that she wanted to look like Bill Nye or a mad scientist.

“Hey there, Ivy. How’s it going?” He smiled down at the young seventeen year old who looked worse for wear. Her skin was paler, her eyes sunken with big purple bruises from three hours of sleep. 

“It’s going great, I’m doing fantastic. Dad’s still looking for the milk, obviously, and Beth’s at the writing bit of her case. She found out who killed that woman from Channel Five; Beth and I were well happy once she solved the case that we went out for dinner.” Ivy smiled up at him, blinking slowly and stifling three yawns.

“Well, you clock off soon don’t you?” Bruce asked, sitting beside her on the bench and peering at her work. Chemical compounds to work out how to make a healthier weight gain tablet that didn't result in sickness or depression. Yes, that was a symptom that came with most tablets. “Why not stay the night in your own room? Text your sister and get yourself cleared to stay?”

The thing is, Ivy had been working with Bruce since she was fifteen and since then, she had looked up to Banner as a sort of father figure. She had stayed at the compound after falling asleep at her desk one night and, soon enough, Beth found herself agreeing to Ivy staying round at least four times a week with the Avengers.

“Sure? Is Peter here or is it just the OG Six?”

Bruce looked confused for a second before stuttering out: “The what? OG Six? What? Who?”

Ivy chuckled before packing up her work, pulling her hair out of her french braid leaving it to flow down her back in soft beach waves. “Well, Clint and Nat are the OG’s right? They started avenging when they worked for SHIELD. Grandpa Rogers and Iron Ass are the originals, and I guess you are too…” She ended with a cheeky smile.

“Oh you guess do you?” Bruce got up and approached the young girl. “Just guess?” Ivy turned in surprise to end up being tickled by her mentor, his hands reaching under her armpits and picking her up; carrying her away into the elevator; all the while screaming with glee as she entered the living room.

“Okay. Okay! I give in...you are an OG Six, I’m sorry.” Ivy stuck out her tongue and ran to hug Natasha who welcomed her with open arms.

“Hey, Clint.” Ivy waved up at the hero who was half asleep on top of the fridge. The seventeen year old looked up at Natasha with loving eyes. “Hey, Natty.”

Over the two years of Ivy working for Banner, she had formed a strong bond to the other avengers...especially the Russian redhead. Ivy looked up to Natasha as a mother figure - a badass, strong, beautiful mother figure. 

Whenever Ivy was crying, Natasha was there to wipe the tears. When Ivy was bored, Natasha was there with paintball guns and a walking-talking target called Clint. Natasha acted exactly like her actual mom apart from the fact that Natasah was a super badass, kickass, super hero who could beat Captain America and calm the Hulk. 

Natasha was her idol, Ivy loved her more than anything in the world - but not more than Pringles...that was her weakness and her one true love.

“Hey, baby girl. You doing okay snuggled up to me like a kola?” The Russian chuckled as the seventeen year old snuggled closer with a tight squeeze for extra measure.

“Yeah,” the teen sighed. “I’m great. Lost my job at the coffee shop ‘cause someone sued the company and, you guessed it, we lost the battle.” Tony let out the worst shriek ever and both girls looked up at the so-called hero who was holding back tears and wearing Iron Man pyjamas that definitely were too big for the fifty something year old.

How he got dressed and thought he looked okay was beyond Ivy’s imagination.

“You’re not telling me that See You Laté has closed down?!” He let out one of his dramatic sighs and collapsed against the two women with an over-down shudder. “I’ll sue whoever sued them!”

“Good luck, there must be a thousand Jack Thompson’s in the world!” Ivy sighed deeply, making coffee was one of her deepest passions. It was like Chem except it had the best smell ever and was not toxic to her body. “I mean, finding anyone with the name Eugene Thompson would be easy but Jack is such a common name.”

“Did you say Eugene?” Peter jumped over the couch, his spider reflexes helping him dodge the plate of cookies in Bucky’s hand. “As in, Eugene Thompson?”

“Yeah, that was the jackasses son. He was like; “Don’t shut down See You Laté, Dad! It’s the only coffee shop that has nice workers!” And his Dad was like: “I can do whatever I want, blah, blah, blah!” And I was just sitting there watching the drama unfold; still lost the job.” Ivy re-enacted the scene, performing voices for each of her characters as well as grabbing Tony’s mug filled with black coffee (which she immediately got snatched from her hands by Natasha) as if it was something she was going to serve.

“He goes to my school. He’s not that bad, now that he lives with his mom, but he was a right piece of work back in Freshman and some Sophomore year.” Peter chuckled whilst Ivy and Tony stared at the spiderling with wide eyes.

“Pete-Pie, my darling child, what’s Eugen’s father's number. I just want a chat.” Tony turned to Peter with the most serious expression, eyes desperate and his mouth pulled into a thin line. Natasha stifled a laugh at Peter’s face, barley letting one laugh slip when Ivy dragged Peter away from Tony by his collar. 

“Tony. You’re not getting involved! Never, ever!” Ivy shouted at the Billionaire who stared in silence as the door got slammed in his face.

The whole room was silent, Natasha and Bruce were smiling at each other, Bucky was grasping Steve tightly whilst Sam buried his head in one of the couches. The whole room was silent until Wanda snorted which caused Clint - the almighty Hawkeye - to fall from his perch on top of the fridge and onto Tony.

“You -” Wanda cackled. “Y-you just got tol-told no by a seventeen year old.” Clint laughed louder and Sam finally snorted into the couch cushions. “It was like, like a mini Pepper!”

Tony stormed out of the room, pushing Clint off of him whilst the other Avengers laughed until their guts ached and their eyes watered.

* * *

Ivy and Peter sat on her bed, watching the CCTV footage FRIDAY had pulled up for them. Both teens were laughing, slapping each other whilst trying not to fall off of the bed. 

“This-this is the best thing I have ever, the best thing ever, ever seen!” Peter struggled out, repeating his words ten times until he couldn't breathe anymore. 

Ivy had missed Peter. She knew about how often he stayed with his Aunt May so it was understandable, but, it had been six weeks since they had last seen each other. Six weeks without any jokes, without any vine or Tik Tok dances and challenges. Six weeks without any bake-off challenges or Star Wars marathons. 

Six long weeks, but it wasn't too bad. She did have Loki for company.

The newly turned hero had been hanging around with Thor as his punishment for trying to conquer the world but also as his ‘training’ to become an Avenger due to the fact that he saved Asgard. Even if he said he did it for the tesseract, Ivy knew that Loki did it because he felt like he had no choice. He saved hundreds of men, women and children. 

Loki, deep down, was a hero. 

_Ivy found him sulking in the library, fresh tears falling down his sharp jaw-line. She was as quiet as possible as she walked up to him, her arms crossed tightly around her chest as she sat beside him._

_“What do you want, Mortal?” He sneered at her. Eyes watching her every move, untrusting and unforgiving. “Can’t you see I’m busy.”_

_“Yes,” she replied. “But you look sad and I’ve got some ice cream that you would love.” That was all she said as she pulled him in for a hug. A hug that he accepted happily as he sobbed against her shoulder._

That was how their friendship had started, a hug and a few nice words. She held him tight as he cried out to someone who wasn’t there. He held her close when she finished watching Marley and Me for the thousandth time. They shared ice cream during lazy nights in and ran away to the arcade or Pizza Hut when they got hungry. 

Over the past six weeks, she and Loki had grown close and, despite Bruce’s wishes, she was going to see how far her relationship with the silver tongue, trickster would go.

She felt for Loki in a way she had never felt for anyone; she felt loved by Loki in a way she had never felt love before.

Tonight was her and Loki’s date night and, with Peter coming back for the weekend, she was going to introduce the Spider to the God.

“So, Pete?” The young spider looked at her, a wide smile that couldn't seem to notice her nervous glint. “There’s someone I want to tell you about.”

“Spill. The. Tea.” Peter’s whole body turned to her, eyes watching her every movement. Ivy took a deep breath and turned herself to match how the younger teen was sitting; arms in front of her, legs crossed and knees brought up high to her chest.

“So, I’ve been talking to this boy, don’t give me that look. We’ve been talking for six weeks now, and, well...I really think you and him would hit it off.”

“Oh yeah? What makes you think that?”

“You both like cookie dough ice cream, both of you are super smart -”

“I need to know every single thing about this guy. Who is he, how old is he? When can I meet him?!” Peter bounced up and down like an excited puppy and Ivy chuckled at the fifteen year old. 

“Well, he’s eighteen - don’t look at me like this. He’s only a few months older than me.”

 _Try a few hundred years on for size,_ Ivy’s brain unhelpfully supplied. She shrugged away that thought and continued on, knowing that Peter would fall in love with the guy; as long as he never knew that it was Loki.

“He’s in my maths and english. He’s got a knack for physics and he’s a whizz when it comes to history. Especially myths and legends. He’s called Luke, Luke Owenson.”

Ivy and Loki came up with the cover name and a small backstory knowing that if any of the Avengers found out that she was ‘dating’, they would murder him. Especially Bruce.

But, tonight was the night that Loki and her would reveal their relationship to the Avengers. 

That’s why she was going to tell Peter. 

He would stand by her side no matter what.

“And, well...you’re going to meet him tonight. He’s coming over for dinner with me before we go out to the cinema. Now, please help me if Doctor Banner tries to murder the boy.”

“Why would Doctor Banner try to murder Luke?” Peter tilted his head as if he was a confused puppy ( _He was a puppy,_ Ivy thought). “It’s not as if he’s a murder, you’re making it sound like Luke’s, I don't know, Loki or Scorpion.”

Ivy bit her lip and looked away, pulling at the hem of her shirt as Peter finally caught up to what she was saying. 

“No. Way! You’re dating Scorpion?!” Peter gagged and, obviously misread her message. “He’s like forty years old!”

“Sweet Jesus, Pete! I’m not dating him!”

“Who’s not dating who?” Came another voice that froze both teens in their chat. “Ivy? Pete?”

Slowly, very slowly, both teens turned to see Bruce staring at them with one eyebrow rose. “Um?” Peter turned to Ivy for help who looked scared to death.

What the hell was Bruce doing? He couldn’t find out! She wasn’t ready! She wanted to at least tell the Avengers as a group!

“Ivy? Who are you ‘not dating’?” Bruce finally walked into the room and shut the door behind him, blocking off the only exit that wouldn’t result in injury because, let’s face it, Ivy wasn’t up to jumping out of a window to escape this conversation.

_Well…_

No! She couldn’t do that. For all she knew, Bruce didn’t hear half the conversation.

“Me and Peter were, well, talking about his girlfriend. And, um, we started to talk about how, um, I’m still single.” She lamely finished, selling the lie with a large, toothy smile.

Thank whatever God was listening to her pray as Bruce smiled widely and accepted the answer. 

“You don’t need to date, Ivy. You’re far too young.” Peter choked on his laughter whilst Ivy gawked at Bruce because, after all, Peter was fifteen and had already had two girlfriends and that brief fling with Gwen Stacy from his week at summer camp! 

Peter Parker was getting more action than her, at least that’s what the Avengers thought.

Bruce, oblivious to Peter’s smirk and Ivy’s offended face, continued. “Anyways, someone’s at the door for you Ivy. Happy said they’re waiting in the main office for you.” Ivy’s face lit up like Time Square on Christmas and she jumped up with child-like excitement, briefly hugging Bruce. 

“Thanks, Sir.” She quickly ran to the elevator, just about missing Bruce asking Peter what her excitement was all about whilst his laughter echoed behind her. Once the elevator doors opened and Friday took her down to the reception area, Ivy saw Loki sitting on one of the white leather armchairs. Black rip jeans spread apart whilst he tied his hoodie strings into a bow.

“Hey, babe.” She shouted, running up to him and pulling Loki up for a tight hug. 

He smiled down at the smaller girl and rested his chin on her head, holding her tight before taking her hand in his.

“Hey, Ivana. You ready for this?”

She shook her head no but still walked side by side with the Demi-God to the elevator. The ride was silent, but not in the uncomfortable way where you slowly wish the ground to swallow you up. It was quiet and soothing, Loki’s steady breathing becoming an anchor for her whilst she rubbed her thumb up and down his hand.

Loki hadn’t bothered to disguise himself, knowing the Thor would see right through it. He had only dressed up in casual Midgardian clothes because Ivy had asked him too. He looked over at the girl, his girl, and smiled softly. His free hand touched one of her free dark brown curls, his eyes latched onto her dark green ones. 

She was wearing the dress he had brought her, a simple denim dress with a white turtleneck under it. Her mother's golden cross around her neck, her father's dog tag on the chain too. She looked at peace but he could feel and see her anxiety bubble deep within her.

“It’ll be okay, if it’s not then we can leave. I promise you.” He whispered as the elevator doors slid open. The whole room fell silent and Ivy and Loki walked out hand in hand; all of the Avengers watched her, eyes flying back and forward between the young couple before Bruce finally exploded.

“Ivy. Come over here.” He started calmly but she could see the fire in his eyes. She grasped onto Loki tighter. “Ivy, babe. Please step away from Loki. We can sort out whatever spell he has you under.” The Avengers watched in dreadful silence as Ivy chuckled at him in disbelief.

“He hasn’t got me under any spell. You know that Loki has ben trying to change, Doctor Banner. You know he has, as does Thor and all the other Avengers!” Ivy turned to her partner and pulled him back to the elevator “Loki, I told you this wasn’t a good idea. Please, can we just, just go?”

Loki sighed and turned with her, walking her to the elevator in silence before turning back to the heroes. “She was really counting on you guys to accept this. Guess it just wasn’t meant to come out this soon, you morons.” And with that, the elevator doors shut.

Green flashed in Bruce’s eyes but his anger was stopped by pure confusion. 

“What the fuck was that!?” Tony finally said, voicing everyone’s thoughts.

“Language,” Steve mumbled but his heart wasn’t really in it because, like everyone else, he was just confused.

What the fuck was going on indeed.

* * *

Ivy looked straight at Loki as soon as they got into the elevator, eyes wide and hurt. “This.” She pokes his chest. “This is why I didn’t want to tell them. I mean I did, but, like...I didn’t.”

Loki nodded and pulled her closer, arms circling her waist and his fingers rubbing circles slowly onto her dress. 

“I can’t go back tonight, Loki. I just, just can’t. Can we go to yours or something? Jess is at work and I don’t want to be alone.” Loki nodded onto her shoulder and walked her back to his apartment.

He had brought it back when he got kicked out of Asgard; he and Thor had paid another visit to Doctor Strange and he, reluctantly, set up the young Demi-God with a small apartment in London. 

Loki and Ivy had to walk to where Doctor Strange lived, not the Sanctuary but to his actual apartment with Doctor Palmer. Christine opened up the door with a small smile, welcoming the young couple inside with a brief hug.

Stephen opened up the portal as quickly as he could, after all, Loki wasn’t one of Stephen’s friendliest acquaintances. The Master of the Mystic arts gave Ivy a small nod just as the portal closed and she and Loki were consumed in the darkness of his apartment.

Loki grabbed ahold of Ivy’s hand and looked deep into her eyes, his free hand cupped her rose blush cheek. They both sighed deeply, resting their foreheads against one another. 

“Wanna eat some ice cream and bitch about some girl named Becky?” 

Ivy chuckled and grabbed his larger hand in hers, pulling him desperately over to the freezer in a childlike manner.

* * *

When Peter walked into the living room (or as Tony called it, the common room) he didn’t expect to see Natasha scolding Bruce for his behaviour whilst Bucky paced so hard that he had started to wear a ditch into the floor.

The poor Spider Man was clueless to what had just gone down and decided to ask: “Where’s Ivy gone?” 

All heads turned to him and Bruce, poor Banner, looked like complete shit. His eyes were puffy, his hair was rosales and his skin was as white as a sheet of paper.

“What’s wrong with Doctor Banner?” Silence. Nobody talked and Peter grew frustrated. Why did they have to be so awkward!?

“Is nobody going to answer my questions or am I just going to have to work it out for myself?”

“Did you know?” Bruce whispered. 

“Know what?”

“That she was dating Loki?” Natasha finally said, already knowing the answer.

“Of course. So what’s got you all looking like someone’s died?”

“You knew!” Tony choked out. “And you didn’t tell us?”

“No offence, Mister Stark, but it’s not my place to say. Besides, what’s so bad about that?”

“Loki’s a bad person, Pete.”

“And? So was Mister Barnes but look at him,” Peter pointed to Bucky who looked startled at the sound of his name, not knowing if Peter was going to say something bad or not. “He reformed and is now known as a hero. I heard that he had to go through training to become good, at least good enough for all of you to accept him, so what’s the deal with them dating?”

Nobody answered and Peter knew his point was proven in the silence. 

“Exactly. It was nice to see all of you again but I’m going home.” Without another word, Peter walked away and the hero’s of New York and the world were left with his words.

What was the big deal?

* * *

When Ivy woke up in Loki’s arms she expected it to be because he was kissing her neck or tracing patterns on her skin, she wasn’t expecting her early wake up due to being the house phone ringing. 

Only two people had their house number, Thor and Stephen. So when they had a phone call at six in the morning, it was either bad news or really bad news.

“I’ll get it in case it’s my brother. Odin knows that the Oath would tell Stark and Banner.” Ivy rolled her eyes but agreed that Loki should answer knowing that Thor, bless his heart, would tell everyone where they would.

Loki gradually left the warm bed and padded across the cold floorboard to the phone. He picked it up with an aggravated sigh. 

“What do you want?"

“Excuse me? Mister Odinson?” A small child-like voice came through the receiver, shy yet a hidden anger that reminded Loki of Stark when an invention didn't go his way and he tried to reason with it.

“Who are you? How’d you get this number?”

Ivy decided at that time, a time that angered Loki in confusion, wanted to see what was going on. She hovered behind Loki mouthing ‘who is it’ to him.

“If I knew who it was I wouldn’t be asking the same question, Honey.” Loki whispered back, biting back a hiss of anger as the voice stayed silent.

“Hello?”

“Oh, sorry. I was talking to someone. My name is Peter, Peter Parker.” Loki’s eyes light up in understanding. Ivy has told him many stories about her friend Parker, the only boy Loki would be willing to share Ivy with. “Mister Odinson gave me your number saying that Ivy would be with you.”

“Yes, she is. Can I relay a message?” 

“Can you tell her I’m sorry how the Avengers acted towards you and her. Can you please tell her to come see me again soon because yesterday was the first time in two months. Can you just, just do that for me? Please.”

Loki sighed something along the lines of ‘children melt my heart’ as he handed the phone to Ivy.

“Hello? Peter?”

“Holy shit, Ivy! I asked FRIDAY where you went last night and she said you left with Loki and I was like, ‘whoa, why’ and she was like, ‘the Avengers went off’. And I was like, ‘nah, that can’t be true’ than I confronted them and I was like ‘oh shit it is true’.” Peter pauses for a breath, Aunt May could be heard chucking in the background.

“And I went home and I told Aunt May what happened - I hope that’s okay - and she was like, ‘why don’t they stay here’ and I told her I think they went back to your sisters. But I went there this morning and Beth told me she hadn’t seen you since yesterday morning.”

Ivy laughed and Loki raised an amused eyebrow at her from his leather armchair, eyes watching her from over the newspaper.

“So I went to Mister Odinson - Thor that is - and I asked where you would have gone and he said back to Loki’s house and I was like, ‘so you good with her and him dating’ and he was like ‘fuck yeah’ ya know...but without the swearing and it sounded kinda Shakespearean. Long story short he gave me Mister Odinson’s - Loki, I mean - and then I rang and he answered and, yeah, here we are.”

“Okay, Pete. First of all, call Loki by his first name. Second of all, I’m coming back to the tower soon. Maybe today; I’m not sure. But I’ll be back and we can talk this all out like normal people, yeah?”

“Sure. Have you heard of Doctor Banner or anyone?” 

“No.” I frowned because it wasn’t like Bruce or Natasha to not drop a text to me. “Can you shoot a message to someone at the Tower and ask what’s going on down there. What’s the situation, okay?”

“Sure.” There was a brief pause and a long shuffle on the other end before Peter came back to the call. “First of all, Aunt May said hi and I did what you asked, I asked Mister Stark and Miss Potts what’s going on with the Avengers. I’ll tell you when I get a reply.”

“Tell your aunt I said hi. And thanks Peter. I’ll talk later and, please, don’t tell anyone about this number or about Loki’s house.”

“Of course not. Love you, Ive.”

“Love you too, Pete.”

* * *

Bruce paced the floor since Peter had hung up on him. The Spider-teen had said he had spoken to Ivy and that she wasn’t ready to speak to them all. It was at that moment that Bruce realised he had fucked up. **  
**

He basically collapsed onto the couch and pulled his hair in between his hands, threading his fingers through his curls and tugging on every strand in his grasp. He exhaled heavily through his nose, closing his eyes as he recounted the first time he had met Ivy.

_Bruce had walked down into the interns lab, lab coat flapping around him and a tray of cookies Wanda made in his grip. His glasses were askew and he had a black smudge of whatever Tony had wiped on his cheek._

_He backed into the classroom and everyone fell silent except for one person, Ivy. Of course back then he didn't know it was Ivy, to Bruce she was a small fifteen year old who looked like she had had no sleep in the past three days._

_Bruce handed out the cookies to the shell-shocked students before he made his way over to the young teen. She was buried deep inside her work, pages of equations, three whiteboards and thousands of markers surrounding the girl. He peered over her shoulder at her work before tapping her shoulder, jousting her out of her work and back into reality._

_“You made a mistake, it’s seven to the power of four. Than divide that by twenty nine and multiply that by the -”_

_“- mass of the formula. Thanks, Sir.” She said, no shock on her face as she talked to THE Bruce Banner. She simply smiled and nodded her thanks, turning back to her work._

_That was the day he met her, three months later she became a Deputy Lab Director and he became her mentor._

Bruce sighed again.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Big Green Dude?” The A.I asked, using the nickname Tony made her call the Avengers. “What can I help you with?”

“How bad did I mess up with Ivana?”

“Ninety to ten ratio; a ninety nine percent chance she will forgive and forget once you talk to her.”

“Ninety nine? Are you sure FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Big Green Dude.”

Bruce fell silent. FRIDAY was rarely wrong and he knew, somewhere, deep inside himself that she would forgive him, but he didn't think she would do it anytime soon. 

Bruce pulled his phone out and looked at his pictures, smiling sadly at the photo Ivy had sent him of her and Beth at Disney Land Paris. Both girls had Star Wars ears on their head and were posing next to Rey and Poe. 

They both looked so ecstatic; Beth dressed in all black with sneakers, Ivy dressed in a forest green dress with polka dots, black converse and the black leather jacket Bruce got her for her seventeenth birthday.

He came across a video, dating back three years, from her birthday party. He clicked on it and frowned. 

_Ivy cried on Bruce’s shoulder, her arms around his neck whilst he rubbed her back. Her once white dress now a horrid stained red. Her shoes forgotten on the floor somewhere out of view._

_“I hate him. I don’t know what I did wrong.” Bruce pulled her tighter to his chest. “Why? Fucking hell!”_

_“I can’t tell you why. I don't know. And I won’t lie to you and say it will get better, but it will turn out alright in the end. You will find someone who makes you happy, someone who you will forever trust. You will find him and I will be happy to know you’re happy. I promise”_

_“Now,” Ivy looked up at Bruce. “Repeat after me. Fuck Harry Smith.”_

_“Fuck Harry Smith.” She sniffed harshly, wiping mascara with Bruce’s sleeve, staining it with black smudges he didn't care about._

_“Now, let’s go raid the mini fridge for chocolate and watch some Harry Potter.”_

Bruce looked up from his phone, wiping away tears as he realised that he had fucked up. He had broken his promise but he knew what he had to do.

“FRIDAY? Can you call Thor and ask him to come to my floor please?”

“Of course, Big Green Dude.” The A.I chirped merrily, relaying the message to the Asgardian who came onto Bruce’s floor with the energy of a golden retriever (bouncy and energetic, the same as always).

“What can I do for you, Friend Bruce? The Ceiling Lady asked me to help you.” 

“Can you ask your brother to talk Ivy over to come to my private lab? Just her and Loki, I have something for her.”

At first Thor looked uncomfortable but soon gave in when seeing the desperation in Bruce’s eyes.

* * *

When Loki and Ivy arrived back at The Compound she had fallen silent, eyes glassy with tears and her hands shaking despite Loki’s larger one clasping around her own.

“If he hurts you again, I will whisk you away.”

“No hurting, promise?” Ivy looked up at Loki through her lashes.

“Promise.” He sealed the deal with a soft kiss on the lips, brief and loving. Meaning thousands of words Loki could never get out.

They rode up in the elevator, FRIDAY helping the couple avoid the other Avengers. They arrived at Bruce’s private lab, hand in hand, careful and guarded smiles.

“Ready?” Loki asked her.

“No,” she stepped closer to the door. “You?” Ivy put her hand on one of the handles.

“Nope.” Loki grabbed the other handle and they both opened the doors to find Bruce standing in the messy lab. His lab coat thrown on the floor and his hair dishevelled. They watched as he paced backwards and forwards, pulling at his hair and biting his lip; mumbling under his breath so faintly that despite the echo in the room, his words were inaudible.

Loki, growing frustrated of the man, cleared his voice and Bruce looked up at the couple and smiled kindly. His eyes openly seeing the raw love and affection the young pair had for each other. 

“Hey, just...make yourself comfortable. I’ll only be a minute.” Bruce gestured to the picnic he had made on the floor in the farthest corner of the lab. “Take a seat and I’ll be back. I promise.”

He was gone and back in record time, a small velvet purple box hidden behind his back. He sat close to Ivy, pulling the girl into a hug.

“I know I broke my promise to you, Ivy. I know I messed up and hurt you.” A pregnant pause. “Both of you. I see now how much Loki means to you, I see how much she means to you. My fear of losing her, my fear of you too, bubbled over and I lashed out. But, I love you Ivy. And I promise you, like I have before, I will accept your life choices. I will stand by you and help you through everything. I don’t care who you date, who you marry, who you die with. I care that you stay true to yourself and will always smile through the pain and passion that will come your way.”

Bruce pushed the box into view, his hands opening it and showing the couple a small key.

“I can’t promise to be perfect. I can promise to be there for you, even when you hate me. So, this is a key to the vacant floor above my floor. This is so you can have a place to stay when I get too much so you don’t have to run away to wherever it is you go when I hurt you.”

Ivy pulled Bruce into a hug, tight and loving. Sobs came from both of them and Loki - despite his expressionless face - felt grateful for what the doctor did.

It was a start to the start of new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment,,,,,I crave attention xo


End file.
